Blind Love
by AngelScythe
Summary: Fic Dédiée à Akai-Tenshi. Résumé pourri attention : Et si Roy et Envy se rencontrait un jour, tout simplement. Que le pêché d'Envy se débloquait à cet instant. Que se passerait-il ?


_**Blind love**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Shonen-ai

Couple : RoyXEnvy, Grande première fur mich.

Disclaimers : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Dédié à Akai-tenshi.

* * *

Comme souvent Envy était assis sur le bureau de Pride écoutant indiscrètement ses conversations et fouillant dans ses dossiers. Si ce manège avait d'abord gêné lé généralissime, maintenant il le laissait faire pour ne pas perdre une vie ou deux de plus. Puisque comme souvent quand il se trouvait dans son bureau, il avait la « flemme » de vraiment prévoir les coups d'Envy.

C'était ainsi que l'occupation préférée de l'envie était de choisir ses nouvelles proies par le biais des fiches de l'orgueil. Le polymorphe descendit du bureau de son cadet homonculus, un dossier en main. Il regardait plus précisément la photo dessus. Le vert fit un signe de main d'au revoir à Pride et quitta la pièce. Il referma la porte derrière lui, fit un signe rapide à Sloth et quitta la seconde pièce, non sans avoir changé d'apparence avant.

Il avança dans les couloirs en regardant toujours le dossier, le feuilletant par moment. Mais retombant toujours sur la photo qui lui plaisait tant. Il ne tarda pas, subjuguer par l'image à entré en collision avec quelqu'un.

Il tomba au sol ne tenant pas l'équilibre avec les talons qu'il avait mis pour aller de paire avec sa tenue factice. Il jura la mort de celui qui l'avait fait tomber. Il remarqua une main qui lui était tendue. Il releva le regard et eut le souffle coupé un moment. Il observa le dossier toujours dans ses bras puis la personne qui lui tendait la main.

- La photo ne vous rend pas hommage ! Lui dit Envy en prenant sa main.

Malheureusement pour l'homonculus, gantée, ne lui permettant pas de connaître le contact avec sa peau, mais il savait déjà qu'il en aurait tout le temps quand il voulait.

- Pardon ? Fit l'homme face à Envy qui devait lever les yeux pour croiser ses iris noirs.

- Hum…Je suis la sous-secrétaire du Généralissime King Bradley. Annonça Envy en agitant la main avec un léger sourire qui était venu tout seul sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Envy hésita un moment puis montra le dossier qu'il avait brillamment volé à son cadet homonculus. Le polymorphe tapota le dossier de ses fins doigts aux longs ongles manucurés et teint de noir.

- D'après ce que j'ai lu dans ce dossier. Vous avez une pause déjeuner. Cela vous tenterait-il de prendre ce déjeuner avec moi ? Proposa Envy avec un léger sourire.

Le vert se maudit lui-même. Son apparence de rêve arrivait à lui faire perdre ses moyens. Une proie était une proie. Faites pour l'assouvissement et non pour de relation durable. Ce n'était pas lui ça. Il trouvait bizarre les émotions qui parcouraient tout son être à cet instant.

- Et que diriez-vous si je vous invitais pour que vous n'ayez pas à user de votre argent ? Proposa l'homme avec un sourire incroyablement sexy.

Envy hocha la tête. Il montra le dossier à Roy puis désigna le bureau du Généralissime pour lui dire qu'il allait le remettre, incapable de parler en sa présence en cet instant même. Et ça avait le don de le faire se haïr lui-même. Il tourna les talons et se rendit dans le bureau de Pride. Il alla lui rendre le dossier sans quitter son apparence factice. En général il s'occupait de ses proies sous sa vraie apparence, il comptait le faire aussi avec cet homme mais ils s'étaient rencontrés trop tôt.

Ca gênait Envy de ne pas pouvoir suivre son plan comme à son habitude de ne pas pouvoir gérer la situation d'être plus la proie que le chasseur pour une fois. Cette sensation de soumission le prenait au trip et lui donnait envie de s'énerver et de rétablir l'ordre des choses. Envy tendit le dossier à son cadet et celui-ci le prit avant de juger l'apparence de celui qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Pourquoi as-tu donc des formes généreuses ? Questionna King Bradley dans un sourire.

- T'occupe ! Râla Envy avant de se tourner et de repartir.

Il aurait put se changer d'un coup de transformation et se trouver une excuse, mais il n'allait pas se mettre dans tout ses états pour cet « imbécile » Cet homme aurait intérêt à se satisfaire de ses chaussures à talon remontant jusqu'à ses chevilles, ses portes jarretelles, sa jupe en cuir noir lui arrivant jusqu'au trois quart de cuisse et son chemisier blanc ouvert de trois boutons. Il utilisait souvent cette apparence lorsqu'il se transformait en femme. C'était sans nul doute sa deuxième apparence préférée. La première étant bien sûr celle qu'il portait habituellement avec ses habits d'homonculus et dont tout le monde avait finit par être persuadé qu'elle n'était pas factice.

Envy attrapa un élastique noir, autour de ses fins poignets, qui jurait avec la couleur pâle de sa peau. Un peu moins que celle de son apparence préférée cependant. Il attacha ses longs cheveux noirs lui battant les reins, jusqu'à présents détachés, en un chignon rapide. Il se dirigea ensuite jusqu'au bureau de l'homme. Il hésita une seconde puis décida d'attendre patiemment. Ou du moins le plus patiemment qu'il le pouvait, ce qui revenait à dire pas plus de cinq minutes.

Il réajusta bêtement sa tenue. Il posait, toutes les dix secondes, ses yeux verts très clairs sur la porte. Espérant voir la poignée se tournée. Il allait frapper à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur l'homme. Il avait ôté le haut de son uniforme ce qui donnait l'impression d'une tenue plus décontracté.

Bêtement et par pulsion, Envy lui fit un pâle sourire avant de faire un pas vers lui. L'homme lui fit un sourire et l'emmena à l'extérieur. Envy marchait à son côté, lui jetant des regards en coin le plus discrètement possible. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dehors et l'homme eut la galanterie de lui demander où il désirait aller. Le polymorphe répondit par un simple haussement d'épaules.

L'homme aux cheveux pareils à des plumes de corbeau, emmena Envy dans un petit restaurant coquet qui faisait, selon lui, d'excellent plat. Le polymorphe n'allait pas faire le difficile, il aurait put, c'était toujours marrant de faire tourné en bourrique ses rencards, et suivit le brun à l'endroit qu'il venait de lui proposer. Ils prirent une table ensemble et après avoir commandé, Envy avait fait exprès de prendre le plat le plus cher, la première question tomba.

- J'ignore votre nom. Lui dit l'homme.

- Mais j'ignore aussi le votre. Répondit Envy du tac au tac.

L'homme eut un sourire.

- Vous aviez pourtant mon dossier en main.

- Je…euh…bein…j'ai pas regardé ! Fit Envy, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, les noms il n'en avait que faire.

- C'est Roy Mustang ! Répondit ce dernier avec un sourire doux.

- Enchantée moi je m'appelle…Viviane Omega. Dit Envy avec un léger sourire.

Il était content de s'être trouvé un nom en si peu de temps. Roy ne sembla pas s'étonné de la seconde d'hésitation avant qu'il ne donne son prénom et nom de famille. Le serveur vint apporter les boissons. L'ambiance n'était pas tendue mais vide. Ils ne se parlaient pas. Roy aurait put poser des questions à Envy pour donner l'impression qu'il s'intéressait fortement à lui. Envy aurait put en venir en faite. Mais aucun n'en faisait rien. Ils se toisaient, s'observaient mais ne disait rien.

C'est ainsi que lorsque le repas fut apporté, Envy et Roy mangèrent toujours sans se parler. Si Roy avait prit ce qu'il aimait, Envy dans son sadisme se retrouvait avec le genre de chose qu'il n'aurait jamais mangé même sous la menace. De toute manière celui qui osait le menacer, il le tuait.

A nouveau, comme la première fois, ce fut Roy qui brisa la glace qui se mettait lentement entre eux deux, tandis qu'Envy se demandait si ce qu'il avait commandé était vraiment mangeable.

- Vous avez quel âge mademoiselle ?

- Vingt ans ! Répondit Envy directement, sans même réfléchir.

Il remit une mèche en arrière et dévisagea Roy.

- Et vous ? Vous ne devez en avoir guère plus de trente.

- Exact, j'en ai vingt-neuf.

Envy posa son regard sur le Colonel face à lui et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Vingt-neuf ans était un bon âge. Une discussion se développa alors lentement. Chacun s'intéressant réellement à l'autre. Envy n'hésitait pas à répondre le plus franchement possible. Il modifiait peut-être la longueur du temps. Il racontait certains événements de sa longue vie et surtout, il racontait plus précisément les vingt dernières années de sa vie.

Envy s'étonna que Roy eut participé à la guerre d'Ishbal et Roy s'étonna qu'Envy aie eut une fascination pour cette dite guerre alors qu'il n'aurait dut être âgé que de six ans lors des faits. Et pourtant, il pouvait les raconter sans problèmes, comme-ci un adulte raconterait une guerre à laquelle il aurait participé.

Le repas finit, Roy paya puis raccompagna Envy jusqu'au QG de Central où ils devaient se rendre tout d'eux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du bureau de Roy, Pride semblait attendre, effectivement, Roy avait débordé de dix minutes de sa pause. Le brun fit un salut militaire au généralissime. Mais celui-ci était occupé à dévisager Envy.

- Bien, Au revoir Roy ! S'élança Envy.

- Au revoir Viviane, j'espère vous revoir. Souffla Roy.

Envy lui répondit par un sourire et contourna Pride pour aller se vautrer dans un des nombreux divans de son bureau. Il n'avait même pas le courage de descendre par l'ascenseur et d'aller s'avachir dans son lit. Mais il reprit au moins son apparence adorée. Il attendit dans le divan. Pride ne tarda pas à revenir. Il jugea bon de l'engueuler pour qu'il ne gêne plus ses hommes.

- Allons bon ! Je fais ce que je veux, qu'importe ce que tu penses. Qu'importe ce que tu veux. Lui ressortit Envy avec un large sourire.

L'orgueil le dévisagea précautionneusement et retourna à ses affaires. Envy eut un large sourire et utilisa l'ascenseur pour redescendre dans le manoir. Il alla s'occuper à son occupation préférée, la torture.

Même si il n'avait pas à dormir, il alla se coucher tôt. Il songeait à aller voir Roy le lendemain lorsque le sommeil vint en lui.

Comme souvent, il se réveilla aux environs de huit heures. Il alla se laver et s'habiller avant de se rendre jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il grimpa dedans et envoya l'appareil vers en haut. Il entra dans le bureau de Pride dès les portes ouvertes. L'orgueil soupira et regarda l'envie quitter son bureau et aller dans celui de Sloth.

- Dit, je vais t'aider aujourd'hui. Fit Envy en attrapant des documents à aller livrer à Roy.

Il sortit de la pièce et prit l'apparence de Viviane mais cette fois-ci habillée d'un tailleur noir, longue manche, courte jupe, talons noirs. Et les cheveux attachés en une simple queue. Envy se rendit donc jusqu'au bureau du Colonel.

Il frappa à la porte et entra sans même qu'on l'y autorise. L'homonculus contrôla ses émotions et ne se mit pas à sourire en voyant Roy. Il se dirigea vers lui et posa les dossiers sur le bureau avant de se pencher à son oreille et de lui dire quelque chose. Roy le regarda et lui sourit avant de souffler un « d'accord ». Envy s'empêcha de sourire et ressortit.

Il retourna ensuite chez Sloth, il lui resta à entendre environ douze heures. La jeune femme travailla sans se soucier réellement de lui. Quand à Pride, il n'aurait même pas osé retourner dans son bureau parce qu'il l'engueulerait encore et que Envy n'avait certainement pas l'envie de se faire crier dessus. Il voulait simplement rêvasser au beau Roy. Sloth ne lui dit qu'une seule chose, sur tout le temps où il squatta un coin de son bureau.

- Toi aussi tu es tombé dans les griffes de Mustang.

Envy avait bien faillit demander à avoir des explications mais il préférait questionner Roy. Après tout, il y avait toujours des rumeurs partout, même aux seins de l'armée. C'était autant des gamins que les autres après tout.

Les humains que c'était pathétique, et pourtant il c'était épris de l'un d'eux, c'était extrêmement étonnant. Il était persuadé que ça n'arriverait jamais, il s'efforçait de n'avoir d'yeux que pour les gens comme Dante ou les homonculus, en tout cas, pas des êtres si ridicules.

Ses émotions qu'il ressentait le figeaient presque sur place, mais elle lui était agréable alors il n'en prenait pas garde. Lors de la pause de déjeuner, il tenta quand même d'aller voir Roy mais celui-ci était en réunion. Le vert retourna donc chez Sloth. Il attendit vingt heures. Il tournait en rond dans le bureau de Sloth. Il l'aidait dans ses dossiers, juste parce qu'il n'avait rien à faire. Il répondait au téléphone pour elle, toujours parce qu'il s'ennuyait.

Enfin à vingt heures moins dix, il prit l'apparence de Viviane, toujours habillé du même tailleur, et sortit. Il alla attendre près du bureau de Roy. Il n'eut à attendre que les dix minutes avant que le Colonel ne sorte. Il remarqua de suite Envy et lui fit un sourire que ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre.

- Je suis ravi de vous revoir, Viviane. Lui dit Roy.

- On pourrait se tutoyer non ? Fit Envy avec une petite moue.

- Comme il te plairait ! Répondit Roy avec un sourire.

Le polymorphe tenta de ne pas sourire. Il suivit ensuite Roy qui l'accompagnait jusque dehors. Envy était plongé dans ses pensées, tâchant de savoir réellement pourquoi il éprouvait tant de sentiment pour le Colonel, alors que jamais auparavant ça ne lui était arrivé. Tellement pris dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que le brun c'était arrêté et celui-ci lui prit donc le poignet pour l'arrêter.

Envy se tourna avec un sursaut vers lui. Il comprit ensuite après qu'ils étaient sortis du QG. Il chassa donc ses pensées. Il n'allait pas se plaindre d'aimer après tout ? Si ? Si ! Mais un autre jour. Pour l'instant ça lui plaisait d'être en compagnie de Roy.

- Alors…où est-ce que tu voulais que je t'invite ?

Envy se mordilla la lèvre inférieur fit un pâle sourire à son vis-à-vis puis l'emmena à un restaurant fort chic et qui n'avait pas besoin de réservation spéciale. Ils dînèrent alors ensemble. En apprenant toujours plus l'un de l'autre. Après le repas Roy insista pour raccompagner Envy chez lui, mais il refusa catégoriquement. Il rentra seul, soucieux de ne rien révéler à Roy.

1 mois plus tard

Envy attendait patiemment devant le QG de Central, encore une fois, il avait rendez-vous avec Roy. Comme presque chaque jour depuis un mois. Et comme toujours c'était la même chose. « Viviane » l'attendait à côté de son bureau, puis ils allaient dîner dehors ou chez Roy, ce n'était pas un problème pour Envy d'aller chez lui. Ils ne faisaient que manger après tout. Ensuite Roy cherchait à le ramener chez lui et Envy refusait sans cesse.

Bref des clichés habituels, mais ce qui leurs importaient était le repas. Où ils discutaient gaiement de leurs goûts et dégoûts. Tant qu'exactement une semaine avant avait été un jour mémorable pour Envy.

_Flash Back_

Comme les fois précédentes, Envy l'attendait. Il arrivait toujours à l'heure, c'était un bon point pour la patience de l'homonculus. Si ils sortaient ensemble depuis trois semaines, ils ne s'étaient encore rien avoués de leur sentiment. Envy pouvait-il osé pareille chose alors qu'il n'avait même pas son apparence préférée ? Qu'il était un peu anonyme dans cette relation.

Roy arriva donc rapidement et l'emmena dans un restaurant très chic où il fallait réserver deux semaines à l'avance. Le repas avait été comme d'habitude très agréable. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, s'échangeait des anecdotes. De temps en temps leurs mains se frôlaient et Envy se mettait à sourire à Roy. Le colonel répondait bien sûr à son sourire et quelque fois lui caressait la main qui avait tout à fait la même texture que sa peau habituelle.

Le repas fini, ils s'étaient promenés. Inquiet qu'Envy ne prenne froid, puisqu'on approchait de l'hiver, Roy lui proposa sa veste que le vert ne put refuser à accepter. Il c'était alors sentit complètement enivré par l'odeur de violette plus proche que jamais de ses narines.

Au bout d'un moment durant leur ballade, Roy arrêta Envy et se tourna vers lui. Il observait précautionneusement son visage, cherchant à se lancer là où il aurait du mal.

- Viviane…je tenais réellement à te dire quelque chose ce soir. Quelque chose me dit que je m'y suis mal prit. Mais je devrais faire avec. Je t'aime, Viviane. Lui dit Roy, de l'amour plein la voix.

Envy eut un petit hoquet aux trois mots que venait de lui dire Roy. Des mots qui pouvaient s'avérer si dur si on n'était pas sûr de les mériter. Après tout, est-ce que le Colonel l'aimerait s'il avait son apparence d'Envy ? C'était tout ce qu'il se demandait, ça le stressait, il ne savait que faire.

Là sous la lune pleine et les étoiles, Roy se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. Envy répondit doucement à ses lèvres qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Mais lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent Envy baissa la tête.

- Excuse-moi…il faut que je réfléchisse, on peut se voir demain si tu veux, n'attend pas ta réponse, laisse-moi le temps. Souffla Envy avant de partir.

Il laissa sur place un Roy légèrement déçu.

_Fin Flash Back_

Depuis, Roy semblait moins triste. Et Envy quand à lui, c'était enfin décidé. Il avait compris que si son attirance pour Roy avait été un coup de son pêché, de son envie d'une telle beauté. Il savait à présent que des sentiments qu'il c'était caché jusqu'à présent avait ressurgit, il pouvait aimer, et il aimait le Colonel et il comptait bien lui dire.

Il avait décidé de mettre une tenue décontractée, composer d'une jupe en tissu léger lui descendant jusqu'aux genoux, des sandales et un débardeur noirs. Roy lui offrait toujours son manteau car il pensait qu'Envy aurait froid avec pareil vêtement, comme il ignorait la nature du polymorphe.

Le colonel ne tarda pas à arriver. Envy lui fit un sourire lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. Le vert faillit l'embrasser, mais il préféra garder ce geste pour plus tard. Il se contenta donc simplement de se serrer un peu contre lui. Puis de demander à Roy où il désirait aller ce soir. En général c'était le Colonel qui choisissait car Envy ne s'y connaissait pas en restaurant.

- J'avais envie de t'emmener chez moi aujourd'hui ! Lui dit le militaire.

Envy hocha la tête. Le brun l'emmena donc chez lui. Une grande maison. Elle plaisait beaucoup au polymorphe. Il aimait la grandeur après tout. Roy laissa entrer Envy en premier et il le débarrassa du manteau qu'il lui avait encore donné et que comme toujours Envy n'avait put refuser.

L'homme emmena l'homonculus dans le salon, Envy s'installa sur un des fauteuils en cuir blanc. Roy alla chercher la boisson, du saké pour lui et du jus de raisin pour Envy, il commençait à le connaître maintenant.

- Ecoute…il faut que je te dise quelque chose ! Souffla Envy lorsque Roy s'assit à côté de lui en lui tendant son verre.

- Oui ? Fit Roy.

- Je…Viviane c'est pas vraiment…mon vrai nom et ma vraie apparence. Annonça Envy en se triturant les mains sur le contour du verre.

- Pardon ? Fit Roy incrédule.

- Je…Je suis un homonculus, je m'appelle Envy et je…suis…polymorphe. Annonça le vert.

Et pour prouver ses dires, il reprit son apparence normale, tenue comprise. Roy en eut le souffle court. Il dévisagea Envy. Le visage était plutôt ressemblant. Un peu plus androgyne cependant.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu changé de forme ? Un homonculus, tout ce que tu m'as raconté était-il donc factice !

- Non, je te jure, tout est vrai. J'ai juste donné des dates plus humaines, et j'ai aussi mentit sur certaine de mes capacités et puis je suis un tueur sanguinaire mais…mais…Viviane c'est moi ! Je veux dire…Viviane et moi, Envy, on est les même. Je n'ai jamais cherché à être un autre pour tes yeux. Je suis resté le même…ou presque… Dit l'homonculus, la tête basse n'osant pas affronter le regard de l'homme.

- Presque ? Fit Roy suspicieux.

- Oui…il y a un sentiment que je n'avais jamais ressentit avant. Quelque chose que tu as changé en moi.

Roy eut le souffle court et Envy releva le regard vers lui. Il tritura toujours ses doigts. Il aurait cru que c'était plus simple, lorsqu'il se faisait un film dans sa tête, qu'il revoyait son texte, mais après tout, il n'était pas devant Roy dans son cerveau. Maintenant il avait la peur de le perdre alors qu'il n'avait qu'amour pour lui. Alors qu'il faisait gonfler son pêché.

Toutes les peurs qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties, surgissaient maintenant pour le prendre au trip. Il avait presque du mal à penser correctement, il ignorait les mots qu'il voulait dire, il avait même du mal à respirer. Il tenta de rassembler une dernière fois ses pensées.

- Il y a que je t'aime, que je ne veux pas te perdre. J'ai voulut t'obtenir en voyant ta photo et quand je t'ai vu en vrai, je désirais que tu portes ton regard sur moi, que tu me veuilles vraiment et finalement à force de vouloir ton corps, tu as eu mon cœur et…et je t'aime moi aussi. Déblatéra Envy.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir avec ton apparence actuelle ? Interrogea doucement Roy, cherchant à obtenir explication de tout ce qui se passait.

- Je suis recherché avec mon apparence préférée, grâce au FullMetal Nabot, je comptais d'abord attendre que tu sois seul, mais il se fait qu'on s'est rencontré dans le couloir sous mon apparence de Viviane. Lui expliqua Envy.

- Ce n'est pas ta vraie apparence ? Fit étonné Roy.

- Non…Je ne l'aime pas, alors j'en ai changé, pour moi, celle que je porte est la mienne mais je sais que je ne peux pas définir comme tel. Expliqua Envy.

- Je vois. Souffla Roy.

- Je t'aime ! Lui dit Envy, encore une fois, en le regardant bien dans les yeux.

Roy sembla hésitant puis se pencha un peu sur Envy. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aime. Lui susurra l'homme.

Le vert se blottit contre le brun et l'embrassa. L'homme répondit au baiser et serra l'homonculus dans ses bras. Le baiser restait assez chaste. Lorsqu'il fut stoppé, Envy posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Roy, refusant de le lâcher maintenant qu'il savait qu'il ne le perdrait pas. L'alchimiste quand à lui passait sa main sur le corps d'Envy comme pour voir les différences avec le corps qu'il avait en Viviane, corps qu'il avait prit tant de temps à explorer et pourtant pas dans les détailles.

Envy embrassa Roy dans le cou et se colla un peu plus à lui. Il laissait consciemment l'homme explorer son corps, son corps se réchauffant de ses tendresses, de ses caresses. Son être s'enivrant de l'odeur de violette de Roy.

Il finit par l'embrasser à nouveau, Roy répondit au baiser en le serrant doucement contre lui. Envy se nicha et se blottit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser pleinement, les poignets joints derrière sa nuque. Le contact omniprésent lui plaisait. Roy lui demanda doucement l'entrée de sa bouche en lui caressant les lèvres de sa langue. Envy lui autorisa l'accès et leurs langues se découvrirent non chastement.

Se fut Roy qui sépara leurs lèvres. Il observa Envy le souffle court, le voir dans une telle apparence lui était étrange. Si sa voix ne différait pas trop de celle de « Viviane » son apparence en elle-même pas mal. Mais, il l'aimait et n'en avait bien que faire des apparences. Il serra le vert contre lui.

- Dis…tu me veux ? Interrogea Envy.

- Oui. Souffla lentement Roy.

- Moi aussi. Répondit le vert.

Le Colonel le fit se lever, se leva, le pris dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre. Il l'embrassa tendrement et referma la porte du pied. Prêt à vouer son amour à cet homonculus dont il c'était épris.

- OWARI -

* * *

« Grande » Note à Akai-Tenshi : Bon voilà ^-^ Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le RoyEnvy mais ça reviens à un délire. Mais comme j'ai beaucoup de mal avec Roy. Surtout pour gérer son caractère. Tu demanderas à Kyuuketski si tu veux la preuve XD Et tu me feras signe quand tu postes ta fic ?

Note Post-Fic : Si vous avez aimé ceci, il y a un autre Royvy en préparation =D Peut-être fic à chapitre, je préviens, ce sera une songfic ^-^ Vos avis please, c'est mon premier VRAI Royvy.


End file.
